The subject invention relates to a drawer made of plastic with a front plate alignable parallel with the front face and with side walls forming downwardly open hollow chambers in their cross section, whereby in the front area hasps are provided with tightening cams and holding elements are mounted on the front plate engaging with the hasps.
In the known drawers of the aforementioned type the hasps are formed like an excenter lock as it is generally known in the furniture branch. As holding elements undercut bolts are used which have a head and which must at first be introduced with their heads into an introduction opening of the hasp and with a subsequent twisting the tightening cams of the hasps engage the heads of the bolts, so that a certain mounting of the front plate is assured. After the aligning of the front plate the hasps are finally tightened.
Therefore, it is required to execute two operating steps for mounting the front plate, namely at first to introduce the bolts into the hasps and subsequently to turn the two hasps into a certain tightening position.